


So, what's your type, Doctor?

by RingoSHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Hand Jobs, Hardcore Sex, Lube, M/M, Mentions of Mary, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rentboys, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sherlock is a whore, Top John, finding out his kink and type, hand jobs in shower, john is a doctor, mentions of Lestrade - Freeform, only porn no plot just felt like writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoSHERLOCKED/pseuds/RingoSHERLOCKED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realises one day that he is probably gay even though he has got a girlfriend. Uncertain about what he likes and with no experiences of male sex or male relationships he finds a rent-a-boy house, 'Miss Adler's Paradise' and meets a boy called Sherlock. Finding the boy interesting he chooses him. Sherlock promise John to help him find his type and what he likes with the help of his services</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, what's your type, Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> My new fic, took a while to write but I think it turned out well ^^;; I hope you like it! :)

John stopped in front of the house and looked at it. It didn’t look as bad as he thought but still there was something inide of him that made him nervous and asking himself why he was there. He looked at the sign on the door, ’Adler’. He took a deep breathe, opened the door and went inside.

 

”Welcome sir” he heard a woman say to his left. The woman stood behind a desk looking at him while smiling. ”A new face, I like it. Welcome to Miss Adler’s Paradise. I’m Irene Adler, the owner. How may I help you today? We have rent boys from the age 18 to 28, all very professional of course. Do you want to be the one who give or the reciever?”

 

”Well….I….um…” John couldn’t finish his sentences. He was too uncomfortable for some reason. He clenched his fists trying to gather the courage to speak but it was all in vain.

 

”How about me then?” John turned his head. Behind him stood a tall, dark haired young man. His eyes were deep black, he was slim and his skin creamy white. He was wearing very tight black trousers, a see through top and a pair of high heels. He looked incredible.

 

”S-Sorry?” John stuttered out.

 

”You didn’t seem to be able to speak what it is that you seek here. I don’t think you know what you want either since you seem to have trouble with your sex life at the moment”

 

”Sherlock!” Irene warned before looking at John with a more soft face. ”I’m so sorry. Let’s proceed shall we?” John was still looking at the man named Sherlock. He swallowed before turning to Irene.

 

”How much for him?” he said and nodded at Sherlock.

 

”Are you sure about this sir?” Irene asked. John smiled nervously and nodded. She counted the price, John paid and then turned to Sherlock who had a smirk on his face.

 

”Shall we?” John nodded.

 

Sherlock then carefully grabbed John’s hand and led him to his room. They closed the door and locked it behind them. John removed his jacket before looking around the room. It was bigger than he thought it would be. In the corner stood a big bed for 2 people at least, the room also had comfortable chairs, a small table, a mirror and a private bathroom. Next to the bed stood another table, a bit bigger than the other one. It had only one drawer and inside it lay probably condoms and all kinds of sex toys.

 

”Would you like something to drink sir?” Sherlock then asked.

 

”Um….yeah sure. What do you have?”

 

”Whiskey, vodka, wine and beer sir”

 

”A glass of whiskey please” John sat down in one of the chairs and just after a minute or so Sherlock gave him his glass while he was drinking water. He was sitting in another chair facing John. ”You’re not drinking?”

 

”We are not allowed to drink during working hours, but I don’t mind. I don’t usually drink anyway. The alcohol we have here is only for the guests in case they need to relax before the party begins” Sherlock said so John smiled a bit.

 

”What else have you got here for the guests?”

 

”Well….us of course. And pills”

 

”…..what kind of pills?”

 

”Everything from viagra to sleeping pills”

 

John looked confused. ”Sleeping pills?”

 

”Some customers that come here are only for the sex. Others come here for the sex and to turn their perverse fantasy real. Mostly dominant customers use them. They pay for a rent boy who take the sleeping pills just before they arrive so when they enter the room he’s passed out cold so the customer can do whatever he wants with him. As an inside joke we call that the small-dick-manouver. The rent boy have to be asleep so he can’t see how tiny it is” John let out a small laugh and drank the last of his whiskey.

 

”So, what now?” John asked and put now the empty glass on the table.

 

”I don’t know. You were the one who rented me for two hours so it’s up to you. But clearly you have no clue what to do since you haven’t had sex in probably 2 months even though you have a girlfriend who you even live with. Maybe having trouble getting it up or sex with her is maybe just plain boring since you realised a while ago that you are gay but have no idea how to tell her or break up with her” Sherlock said and realised how bad it sounded. He gave himself a mental kick for being rude, again. Miss Adler had yelled at him on numerous occasions about his attitude and because of it he had lost all his customers to other rent boys.

 

”Amazing….”

 

Sherlock looked at John confused. ”What?”

 

”You’re totally right! How did you know?” he looked at Sherlock with an impressed face. Sherlock was totally confused. No customer had never reacted that way before. They had all gotten mad at him, hitting him for what he had said and then left the room. Of course complaining to Miss Adler every time before leaving. He cleared his throat.

 

”I observed your body language and the way you spoke. When you walked inside the lobby you looked nervous so obviously a first timer at a place like this. You came to a rent boy place, no girls so probably gay or at least bisexual but since you didn’t know what you were looking for you might have discovered it not too long ago and therefore don’t know your type or taste yet when it comes to men. However you aren’t open with your sexuality since you still have a girlfriend and probably haven’t told her about it yet. Also you are wearing quite expensive clothes so I guess….a doctor maybe? Need to think about a reputation perhaps or still too unsure to tell anyone”

 

John smiled sadly. ”I don’t know how you found out all of that but yes you’re right about most of it. Except, I don’t worry about my reputation as a doctor, it’s just that I don’t have any friends to talk to about it. The only person I have spent time with lately is my girlfriend or being alone at home”

 

Sherlock felt his heart hurting at seeing John like that. ”Then I can be your new friend. I know I am a whore who accepts money for sex but if that’s what you need I won’t mind. Besides, you are the first customer I have had in months and most of them just do you and then leave. I never get to talk to anyone like this, it’s nice actually” John looked down and smiled. Sherlock however saw him which made him smile as well. ”So, since I will be your friend you can talk to me about your problems. I know a lot about sex and that which is obvious but I might help you on other problems as well. Care to share your thoughts?”

 

John sighed but sat up and faced Sherlock again. ”I don’t know when it began really but I suddenly found myself looking at men on the streets. Imagining how it would be to sleep with them and all that. My girlfriend, since 2 years back, haven’t noticed much of it. The last 2 months we haven’t had sex because I have started feeling that I am not really attracted to her that much than I was before so…..I had trouble….”

 

”…getting it up?” John nodded. ”Happens sometimes. What did she say?”

 

”She just asked me what was wrong. I just gave an excuse that I was stressed out from work and had a lot on my mind. Ever since then she has been acting a bit cold towards me. We live together at the moment. She moved in with me and she is renting out her flat. I just can’t seem to focus on her anymore. I know I am attracted to men but I have no idea what type of men I like or anything sexually because I have never tried anything. However I got curious and found this place on the internet and decided to try it out. I feel bad for my girlfriend since it’s cheating but I need to know”

 

Sherlock smiled. ”A bit private maybe but when you have sex with your girlfriend, what kind of things do you do to each other?”

 

”You mean….during the act?” Sherlock nodded which made John blush a bit. ”Well, Mary and I usually kiss, strip and then just do it”

 

”No foreplay? She doesn’t give you a blow job? You don’t lick her either?” John shook his head. ”No wonder you don’t know anything about what type of men you like” John looked at him confused. Sherlock didn’t say anything. He rose from the chair and walked over to where John sat and kneeled in front of him. John’s heart raced a bit and blushed even harder. ”Since you have another hour and a half left paid for, want to explore some things? You have paid for my services and I am willing to do whatever you want me to. I have experiences of mostly eveything”

 

John started thinking while looking up and down at Sherlock. ”…how old are you?”

 

”Just turned 20”

 

”You’re 6 years younger than me then”

 

”Is that a problem?” Sherlock asked with a gentle voice.

 

”No, of course not. It’s just….it feels weird to hear you say that you have a lot of experiences only being 20 years old. I somehow….feel sorry for you” Sherlock looked at John. His eyes were sad.

 

”You don’t have to pity me. You are a customer here so I’m here for you, no need to talk about my life” Sherlock said and avoided John’s eyes. He stood up. ”Let’s explore shall we. We can start by going over to the bed?” John swallowed nervously but nodded and followed him. ”Going into the sex part is still too early since we don’t know what your type is or what you like, plus we need to find out if you are a receiver or the one who gives it. So tell me, what do you want to explore first?”

 

”Um..well…” John was looking around, everything to avoid Sherlock’s eyes. He noticed it though.

 

”You’re sweating sir. Shall we remore our clothes to make it more comfortable?”

 

”Yeah…let’s um…do that” John was just going to start unbuttoning his shirt when Sherlock grabbed his hands.

 

”Allow me”

 

”But..” John started to say but Sherlock put a finger over his lips and shook his head while grinning.

 

”My job” John nodded. Sherlock then looked at him. ”Do you want to try kissing?”

 

John cleared his throat and looked back at Sherlock. ”Sure, why not” Sherlock grinned before leaning against John. Their lips met in a sweet slowly kiss. Sherlock was still holding the first button on John’s shirt, John felt he needed to hold on to something as well and therefore put his hands on Sherlock’s hips without loosing contact with his lips. Sherlock felt John’s hand on his hips, they were warm. It felt good for some reason.

 

Sherlock let go of John’s lips. John licked his lips and then looked at Sherlock again. ”Good?”

 

”Very good” John answered and this time he leaned his face against Sherlock’s and captured his lips in a more desperate kiss. Sherlock moaned out at the feeling. His body started getting hot for some reason he did not know.

 

John bit down at Serlock’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Their tongues started playing with each other and battled for dominance. John won. He released Sherlock after a few minutes of kissing. Sherlock smiled.

 

”You may be inexperienced with male relationships and the gay sex sir but I must say you are very good at kissing”

 

John smiled. ”Thank you” His breathing had gotten a bit harder after the kiss. Sherlock’s lips was very soft and they tasted delicious!

 

Sherlock smiled and started unbuttoning John’s shirt. Just then he felt something against his leg and looked down. John was hard in his pants which made Sherlock grin. ”You seem to have a problem sir” He pointed down and John noticed.

 

”Oh god, I am so sorry”

 

Sherlock laughed softly. ”Why are you apologizing? It’s perfectly normal. Let me just remove our clothes and then you can sit down on the bed so until then decide what you want to do next” John nodded. Sherlock continued unbuttoning the shirt slowly. He carefully removed button after button. He sensually removed it slowly from John’s body making him shudder with delight before casting it aside. He took off his high heels and dropped to his knees, unzipping John’s belt and trousers carefully. As soon as the trousers were unzipped he pulled down them along with his boxers, freeing his hard cock. It was standing straight up and had started to leak. ”My my, sir, you are armed with a very nice weapon I see. It’s perfect” John blushed at his words and tried to focus on his breathing. Having Sherlock removing his clothes like that affected him even more than he thought.

 

Sherlock removed his trousers along with his boxers and socks before making John sit down on the bed. He stood in front of him, now stripping his own clothes. John swallowed and he could feel his cock twitching. His eyes were glued on Sherlock’s actions. Sherlock finally removed all his clothing, now standing completely naked in front of John.

 

”You’re….You’re beautiful” John said with a gasp which made Sherlock blush. No one had ever complimented him in that way before. It had always been good whore, nice ass or a talented mouth. This was something different.

 

”Thank you. You’re not bad either sir. So, decided? I am at your service”

 

”Yes. Would you maybe….um….” John said looking down on his cock. Sherlock smiled.

 

”Give you a blow job?” John nodded while blushing. ”Certainly sir” John sat on the edge of the bed while Sherlock kneeled in front of him. ”Do you want me to do it raw or with a condom?”

 

”We could try raw…I mean….if you want to? I’m clean”

 

”So am I” Sherlock smiled and grabbed John’s cock with his right hand and started pumping lightly. Only that small touch made John moan loudly. Sherlock then put his left hand on John’s thigh to keep him in position before licking his length from base to head. John gasped and shuddered. He had gotten goosebumps all over his body.

 

”God it feels amazing” he breathed out. Sherlock didn’t answer. Instead he held his cock firmly before swallowing it whole. John grabbed the bedsheets so hard his knuckles started changing colour. Sherlock was happy with the reactions he recieved and therefore kept going. He started slowly to suck on it, bobbing his head up and down and occasionally using his tongue. John couldn’t stay quiet. He was moaning, gasping and whimpering the entire time. It didn’t take long before Sherlock noticed John was on the edge.

 

”I…I’m going to come”

 

Sherlock let go of his cock just for a second. ”Good, you can release in my mouth. Just let everything go” He then swallowed it again and now sucking hard and fast it didn’t take more than 30 seconds before John came screaming. Sherlock swallowed it all, cleaned up his cock before standing up. John was lying on the bed exhausted.

 

”That was….bloody amazing”

 

”Well, it is my job sir”

 

”John”

 

”Huh?”

 

John sat up. ”I don’t really like being called sir. Call me John”

 

”Of course, John” He smiled before sitting next to John on the bed. ”We still have an hour left”

 

John then crawled up on his elbows and sat up. He looked at the time before looking at Sherlock. He then noticed something. ”Can I touch you?”

 

Sherlock turned to look at him. ”What?”

 

John pointed down with his eyes. ”That” Sherlock looked down and saw his cock fully hard, leaking.

 

”You don’t have to. Customers go first, I can take care of this later”

 

”No….I want to. I want to…explore” he breathed out.

 

Sherlock breathed out. ”Ok. Where and how do you want me?”

 

”Just lie down on your back on the bed so you’re comfortable” Sherlock nodded and did as he was told. John then mounted Sherlock with his legs so he now stood on all fours above him. ”If you want me to stop just tell me ok?” Sherlock was too shocked by his words so he only nodded.

 

John bent down and kissed him slowly. The kiss was sweet and gentle until John put a bit more force in it. He once again bit Sherlock’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth for John’s tongue. They kept on kissing each other and touching here and then until John broke the kiss. He started kissing Sherlock’s cheek, then cheekbone and stopped at his neck where he started sucking, licking and biting all over. Sherlock felt amazing, John was really talented. He could feel his cock getting harder with John licking at his neck. He then started going south and this time stopped at Sherlock’s nipples. He used his mouth on one and his hand on the other and then switched, giving both the same attention. Sherlock was whimpering, grabbing the bedsheets and trying to control himself. When John stopped kissing his body he opened his eyes to look at him.

 

”I will try something new now, I have never done it before so if it hurts or feels uncomfortable for you just let me know ok?” Sherlock only nodded. John took a deep breathe before moving hid body to a special position. Before Sherlock could question him John dropped his hips against Sherlock’s, making their cocks touch forcing a groan from both. ”Oh god!” Sherlock couldn’t think clearly. They weren’t even having sex and still he was this affected. He stopped thinking and grabbed John’s hips with both hands trying to push them even closer.

 

”More…” Sherlock moaned out. ”Please….more!” John seemed to know what he wanted and started rocking his hips back and forth making their erections sliding against each other. However the friction wasn’t that good so John stopped, got up and got a bottle of lube from the drawer and coated their cocks in it before once again lying down on Sherlock. This time they slided against each other easily making the friction even better than before. John felt he couldn’t take it anymore and dropped his entire body weight on Sherlock, gabbed his body and started ramming their bodies together making Sherlock cry out. He put his arms around John’s neck trying to put them even closer than before.

 

They were panting, sweating but none cared. It felt amazing and soon both came. Their semen landed on their chests and some parts on their faces. John was exhausted and rolled off Sherlock trying to catch his breath.

 

”Did…..did that feel ok?”

 

”Yes, really good”

 

They lay in bed for more than five minutes before their breathing was back to normal. John felt happy experimenting and also that he had managed to make Sherlock feel good as well. Sherlock caught him smiling.

 

”What are you smiling at?” he teased.

 

”Nothing really. Just glad I came here to experiment and get to know the new me I guess”

 

”Well it’s not over yet. You still haven’t learned everything and you certainly haven’t learned the fun of gay sex”

 

”I will get there someday, just not yet. I will try to go slowly”

 

”What? Like blow job and grinding every time until you feel ready?” Sherlock grinned.

 

”What? No good?” John tried to sound upset but failed. Sherlock laughed softly.

 

”I don’t mind” They sat up and dried of their come from their chests. Sherlock noticed John being nervous again, probably about the girlfriend and since they had time left Sherlock had an idea. ”You want to take a shower with me? It will help you get the scent of so you don’t have to worry about your girlfriend finding out you were here”

 

”Shower with you?” Sherlock nodded. ”Uh…yeah, sure” Sherlock then grabbed his hand softly and led him into the bathroom. He got the water running, checking the temperature before letting John step inside. The shower turned into a massage plus handjob. Sherlock had massaged John’s muscles, he had gotten hard so Sherlock had helped him getting rid of the problem. They then stepped out of the shower, Sherlock focusing on drying off John’s body and then his own. They went out and got dressed. Just as they finished dressing Shrlock looked at the time and frowned.

 

”Time’s up. It’s been two hours” John saw the time and nodded at him. He put on his coat and grabbed his bag before looking back at Sherlock standing behind him. He quickly kissed him, whispered ’until next time’ and went home.

 

 

During the next three months John visited Sherlock on a regular basis. Sometimes they only sat there talking with a blow job or hand job in the end and sometimes they spent the entire time exploring new things. John had learned more about himself and his own body, where he liked to be touched and where not. He had learned more about men’s body with soft spots and how to tease. He was comfortable with doing handjobs and grinding bodies but blow jobs was still not something he was comfortable with doing.

 

One day during John’s visit Sherlock said he had a present for him since he had somehow found out about his birthday. Thankfully John’s girlfriend had been out of town for work so he could celebrate it with him. He had stripped in front of John so he was naked and only removed John’s T-shirt before giving him an amazing lap dance. Both of them had been satisfied before the night had ended and John had returned home to an empty apartment. He had felt very lonely that night. He knew he wanted to get to know himself more and that was why he went to Sherlock, to get some help with that. However he also knew that it wasn’t the complete truth. During the last weeks he had developed feelings for Sherlock. He had found his type, which was Sherlock. He had noticed that even though he watched gay porn on the internet he hadn’t gotten very hard. But the moment he started thinking about Sherlock and his beautiful body, his deep eyes and his sexy deep voice he was rock hard. He therefore knew what to do next. However he was still unsure whether he would tell Sherlock about his feelings or not.

 

 

It had been a month since John’s last visit and Sherlock was sitting in the lobby, still waiting when Irene walked up to him and sat down next to him.

 

”You’ve changed”

 

He looked up at her. ”Excuse me?”

 

”Ever since that John Watson started coming here you have changed, and for the good I must say. You’re not as stuck up as you used to be and you seem to have human feelings”

 

Sherlock sighed. ”What’s your point Irene?”

 

”My point is that you have fallen in love with him”

 

”Have not”

 

”Have too”

 

”Have not!”

 

”Then care to explain why you are walking around my house sulking because he hasn’t been here for a month?”

 

”….I’m just bored, that’s all” She raised an eyebrow and he avoided her eyes. ”…..don’t you dare tell him”

 

”I won’t. But I hope you remember what your job is? Having a customer falling in love with a whore is very rare so don’t keep your hopes up”

 

”I know” Sherlock said in a whisper before walking up to his room. Right when the door shut the front door opened. Irene heard the bell ring and saw who it was.

 

”Mr Watson, nice to see you again. It’s been a while”

 

”Likewise Miss Adler. Is Sherlock free?” She nodded. He gave her the money and went up to his room. He knocked on the door and it opened.

 

”John….” John smiled and quickly hugged him. ”Is something wrong?” John let him go, walked inside and shut the door behind him, also locking it. He sat down in one chair while Sherlock took the other one.

 

”I did it” he said so Sherlock looked at him confused. ”I told Mary about my feelings and who I really was. She got upset and told me that she didn’t believe me because I wasn’t that kind of person. I told her about me visiting you here and she flipped out, screaming and tossing things at me. I was planning on seeing you two times this month but she wanted to move out, we fought a bit and my work kept me busy so I didn’t have a chance coming here until today. I’m so sorry”

 

Sherlock felt his body heat up by John’s apology to him. He felt happy for hearing John caring about him like that. ”So, everything’s fine now?”

 

”Yes, she’s moved out, I live alone again, still working as a doctor but I don’t have to hide anything anymore. And it’s all thanks to you. So, as a thanks I brought you something” John looked inside his bag and found the present. It was a small box wrapped in a red ribbon. Sherlock accepted the gift and opened it. Inside lay a key.

 

”A key? To what?” he asked and looked at John.

 

”It’s a spare key to my apartment. I know people will look at us with weird eyes but I owe you, you are my friend even though we might have a weird relationship with the sex and all that but still I wanted you to have it. If you ever need to get away from here or whatever it might be you are always welcome to my flat. It’s not much but it’s something at least” John said and smiled. Sherlock couldn’t help but to smile back.

 

”Thank you very much John. This means a lot to me”

 

”So does your help. I’ve grown since the first time I met you and I know so much more about myself now. I don’t hide anymore from my feelings towards men” At those words Sherlock’s smile faded. John noticed it. ”Sherlock? Something wrong?”

 

He shook his head. ”No, nothing. Everything’s fine” John could tell he was lying but didn’t want to push it so he kept his mouth shut. ”So John, thank you again for the gift. Now, we’ve got another one hour and fifty-three minutes left so what will it be today?”

 

”Actually, we have got another 3 hours and 53 minutes left” Sherlock looked at him confused. ”I felt today was special so I paid for more time with you”

 

”And by special you mean?”

 

John got up, went to where Sherlock was sitting and leaned over him. ”I was thinking of exploring the sex part with you today, including the toys” His voice was thick with lust which made Sherlock’s cock twitch with excitement.

 

He looked back into John’s eyes. ”You feel you are ready for it?”

 

John smiled and started kissing his neck. ”Very much ready. I’ve done my homework and today I was planning on having you come for me at least 5 times”

 

Sherlock felt his breathing getting faster. John had changed a lot during their months together. He had become more secure within himself which had made his dominant part show. He wanted to be one giving orders and just because it was John, Sherlock loved it. He loved everything about John. The way he cared for Sherlock during their exploring, the way he spoke to him, the way he smiled at him, everything about him. But still, he hadn’t told John the most important thing about him.

 

”Shall we?” John asked and pointed at the bed. Sherlock nodded and went with him before sitting down on the edge with him.

 

”John” he whispered.

 

”Hm?”

 

”Do you remember that I told you before that I had a lot of experience about all this?” John nodded. ”I do have the experience but in a different way”

 

”And that means?” John smiled gently while caressing Sherlock’s face.

 

”I’m….I’m still a virgin” John looked at him confused.

 

”But….your work…?”

 

”Most of my customers that I have had wanted me to dominate them or they only used my body for slapping or whipping. My ass was perfect for bdsm games, however…..I have never had a cock inside of me”

 

John smiled and kissed Sherlock gently. ”You’re cute when you’re nervous” Sherlock blushed. ”It’s my first time as well with a man which you already know. But don’t worry, I will be as gentle as possible and if it hurts and want me to stop just tell me and I will, ok?” Sherlock took a deep breathe and nodded.

 

”Do you want to use the toys first? Or do you have something special planned?”

 

”I was thinking first foreplay including blow jobs and hand jobs, then the sex so we can get used to it and we will go slowly. Maybe 3 times and then play with the toys and just have fun. Does that sound alright?”

 

”I’m at your service”

 

John kissed Sherlock sweetly and started taking his clothes off. Sherlock kissed him back and helped him to get rid of his clothes. Sherlock was now completely naked. ”Strip me” Sherlock did as he said and slowly started stripping John with his long slender fingers and sometimes accidentally touching his skin with his lips. John couldn’t help groaning. When they both finally had gotten rid of their clothes John was already hard. He carefully lay Sherlock down on his back on the bed and leaned over him. ”You really are beautiful, like something from a dream” Sherlock didn’t answer him. Instead he grabbed his head with his hands and smashed their lips together. Both moaned at the same time and tongues started playing with each other. John finally stopped and instead started focusing his attention on the rest of Sherlock’s body. He started kissing his way down. Licking, biting, sucking and everything else on every part he could find until he reached his cock. At this point Sherlock was a mumbling wreck, John’s lips were droving him insane. He managed to pull himself up on his elbows and looked at John.

 

”You…don’t have to” he breathed out.

 

”I want to” He put his hand on Sherlock’s cock and started pumping slowly. Sherlock moaned loudly and couldn’t stay still. The feeling was too much, he could feel the orgasm building up inside of his stomach.

 

”John! It’s too much! I can’t…ah! I’m gonna…come!” John didn’t stop. He started pumping faster and lay down next to Sherlock. He leaned close to his ear and started licking his earlobe making Sherlock whimper loudly.

 

”Open your eyes, I want to see your beautiful face when you come” John’s voice was deep and sexy. Sherlock opened his eyes to look at John and lost it. His semen spurted out and landed on both their bodies. John kept pumping until the last drop of semen had come out. Sherlock was still seeing stars from his violent orgasm and never thought someone could make him feel this good. Their exploring before had been good but this and now was amazing and he felt that the sex and everything else was going to be mind blowing. He sat up on his elbows and saw John looking at him.

 

”My turn then I guess?” he said and smirked.

 

”If you want to” Sherlock took John’s hand, made him lie down onto the bed before he kneeled over him so he had John’s cock in front of him.

 

”Your cock really is amazing John. It’s truly perfect” he said before swallowing him whole. John couldn’t help but to gasp at the feeling of having Sherlock’s mouth around his cock. It fit perfectly. Sherlock started bobbing his head up and down while sucking and John moaned again and again. Suddenly the mouth was gone. ”John”

 

”Huh?” He looked at Sherlock confused.

 

”I want you to fuck my mouth”

 

”You sure you’re comfortable with that?”

 

Sherlock’s eyes was dark and filled with lust. ”Yes” John nodded understanding and then felt his mouth around his cock again. However this time he started moving his hips up. Feeling Sherlock licking at the head and sucking at the same time made him shudder with delight and knew he couldn’t last long.

 

”Sherlock…I’m…” He didn’t have a chance to say the rest before he came hard and fast down Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock moaned with delight and swallowed it before licking it clean. He climbed up on John again. ”You are really good at that”

 

”Thank you” he smiled sweetly.

 

”You sure it was ok?”

 

”If it’s your cock then I want it in every hole that I have got” John grinned and kissed him passionately. After kissing for a few minutes John released him and sat up.

 

”Get down on all four. It’s time to start preparing you” John’s voice was gentle. Sherlock nodded and did as he was told while John got up and got a few condoms and 2 bottles of lube before returning to the bed. ”Sherlock, I know this might hurt in the beginning but I will try to make it better. However, if you feel that you can’t stand the pain let me know and I will stop. I really don’t want to hurt you so just try to relax” Sherlock only nodded, his eyes had gotten tears in them because of John’s word and he couldn’t have had a better customer to lose his virginity to.

 

John put lube on his fingers, played with it before starting to massage Sherlock’s hole and around it for him to start relaxing. Sherlock gasped at the feeling of the cool jelly but quickly got used to it and tried to relax as much as he could. John massaged his buttcheeks, his hole, around it, the cheeks again and then back to the hole again before he felt that Sherlock was relaxed enough. He carefully inserted a finger which made Sherlock groan. It was tight, not just tight, it was incredibly tight and John nearly couldn’t wait to feel the tightness around his cock. He shook his head to get his focus back on Sherlock and his finger. The finger moved in and out of him, searching around on the inside trying to make every muscle relax.

 

”I’m inserting another one now” he warned and Sherlock felt the second finger enter him. He started feeling his insides trying to stretch out and it felt both uncomfortable and hurt but he wanted this and therefore tried to think of other things but the pain. ”You ok?” He could only nod. ”Sherlock, tell me the truth. How does it feel?”

 

”Uncomfortable….hurts” he gasped out.

 

”I’m sorry” John leaned over and started kissing his neck, licking and biting around his favourite spot to take Sherlock’s mind off the pain. It seemed to help a bit so John tried scissoring his fingers around inside of Sherlock to stretch him out more. ”Better?”

 

”A bit, still weird feeling though”

 

”I know, I’m sorry. Can I try to insert a third finger?” John asked while kissing his neck. Sherlock nodded and held his breath. John put more lube on his fingers and inserted the first two and then a third one and started moving them around searching for Sherlock’s prostate. Sherlock breathed out and tried to focus on the feeling. The pain was still there but it started feeling good at the same time. John kept on moving his fingers inside of him. He then found something soft and pressed it lightly.

 

”Holy shit!” Sherlock’s body reacted as if he had been struck by lightning and his arms gave away. John smirked, he had found his prostate and moved his fingers so they touch it every time. Sherlock’s body shook violently at the feeling and knew he was close.

 

”Feeling good?” John asked and lick his spine to make him shudder.

 

”Yes” he groaned out.

 

”If you want to come then come, don’t hold it in” He kept pushing his fingers on his prostate and three pushes after, Sherlock came violently. John removed his fingers to let him catch his breath.

 

”Don’t…..take them out. Keep them….inside”

 

”You just came, don’t you want to catch your breath before we start again?” John looked worringly at Sherlock who shook his head.

 

”I want to feel your cock inside of me, I need it so please…..continue” John swallowed. Sherlock sure was sexy, especially with that face and his tired voice. He covered his fingers in lube again and inserted three of them. Once again he hit Sherlock’s prostate and he jerked violently at the feeling.

 

”I will insert the fourth now ok? You sure it’s ok?”

 

”Please!” Sherlock begged. John got the hint and carefully inserted the fourth. Sherlock couldn’t help but to whimper. His hole was being really stretched out and since it went slow it wasn’t that bad but still, it did hurt. Thank god the lube helped making it better. And having John’s mouth on his neck made him focus on that instead.

 

John finally thought the preparations were enough and removed his fingers. Sherlock whimpered at the loss which made John giggle. Sherlock turned around and lay down on his back so he could see John. John was about to put on a condom when a hand stopped him.

 

”I want you raw….I want to feel your semen inside of me” John swallowed and felt his cock twitch at his words. Sherlock sure knew how to turn John from turned on to rock hard in just a few seconds. He put lube on his cock and made sure it was slippery and wet before putting it against his entrance.

 

”You ready?” Sherlock nodded. He carefully started to push against it until it opened and his head started going inside. He heard Sherlock gasp and felt his whole body froze. He stopped. ”You ok?”

 

”It hurts…” Sherlock’s voice was on the edge of sobbing. John could hear the pain in his voice and saw Sherlock closing his eyes. His hands were on John’s arms for support.

 

”Do you want me to pull out?” he asked gently.

 

”No….just…go slowly”

 

”Whatever you want beautiful” John kissed Sherlock and started pushing inside again as slowly as he could. ”Breathe Sherlock, focus on your breathing and try to relax”

 

”It feels weird” John then got an idea. He grabbed Sherlock’s cock carefully and started pumping it while once again slowly pushing inside. For some reason it worked. Sherlock mostly felt the pleasure of the hand job so John could push inside and was finally inside of him, fully.

 

”I’m fully inside of you Sherlock” he whispered in his ear. He continued to kiss around his neck and his chest so Sherlock could get used to the feeling. He knew that it was difficult and therefore really wanted to give Sherlock the time he needed to adjust. This was his first time and John wanted to leave Sherlock with good memories of their first time together.

 

After a few minutes he felt Sherlock moving his body against him. ”Please move” John nodded and carefully started moving in and out in slow moves. Sherlock gasped and squeezed John’s arms.

 

”Just hold out a bit longer Sherlock, I will try to find your prostate again so just bear with me a little while longer” John kissed him again and changed his position for easier access. He carefully pushed inside again and started to move. He then heard Sherlock moan out loudly while shuddering. ”There?”

 

”T-There!” John positioned himself at the right place and started moving a bit faster this time. He felt his cock hitting the prostate over and over again. Sherlock was going mad, he couldn’t stop moaning at the pleasure he felt every time John hit his prostate. It was like he had gotten electricity that felt amazing radiating through his entire body. ”Oh god John! Faster! Harder!” John somehow heard Sherlock’s requests and did as he asked him. He started moving faster, harder and even deeper. He started feeling his climax building up inside of him and going by Sherlock’s noises he was close too. Not being able to control himself anymore he started ramming his cock inside of Sherlock and he screamed. It took two more thrusts before Sherlock came. His semen spurted out everywhere. John felt Sherlock’s hole tightening and released inside him. He moaned out loudly at how good it felt. When he had emptied himself he pulled our carefully and lay down next to Sherlock.

 

”You ok Sherlock?” He heard a noise and took it as a yes. ”Did I hurt you?”

 

”No….” Sherlock’s voice was tired. John turned around and faced him. Post-sex Sherlock looked like a god! His hair sticking up everywhere, his face scarlet red, his mouth open, his eyes watery but glowing and his body warm. He smiled. ”It felt amazing, like no other pleasure I have ever felt before” John smiled and kissed him.

 

”Good. If there’s anything you want me to do then tell me. I want you to feel as good as I do”

 

Sherlock smiled. ”Don’t worry, I will”

 

They lay there on the bed for a few more minutes before John sat up. ”You ready for another round?” Sherlock nodded. ”On your stomach then” Sherlock turned around and then waited. He could hear noises coming from where John were but since he didn’t see anything he had no idea what he was doing. He then suddenly felt something wet against his hole and gasped. John was licking him and he couldn’t stay still because of the pleasure running through his entire body.

 

”John…..wha..?”

 

”I told you, I have done my homework” John said before continuing. Sherlock became a whimpering wreck during the licking.

 

”John. I can’t take more of this. I’m coming soon!” Sherlock moaned out during his pantings.

 

”I’ve still got some time left here so come” John started pushing his tongue in and out of his hole and at the same time grabbed his cock and started pumping. Sherlock shuddered. He had trouble focusing. It became too much and he came hard, seeing stars in front of his eyes, panting hard since all the air had left his lungs. ”I take it you enjoyed it?” Sherlock could only nod. ”Time for the good things now” He grabbed his own cock, placed it at Sherlock’s hole and started pushing inside. Thankfully Sherlock was stretched already and still had enough lube left so the pain was gone after seconds. John then leaned down and put his mouth close to Sherlock’s ear. ”I have always wanted to fuck your brains out. Use force, ram into you until you are screaming my name so all of London can hear you” Sherlock moaned out loudly at his words. He had just came but he was rock hard again. He had never been this turned on by anyone.

 

”Fuck me…..make me yours” Sherlock said before gasping as John’s cock smashed inside. John had his hands on Sherlock’s hips pulling him against him to go even deeper for every thrust. John started grunting, groaning and moaning at the feeling of having Sherlock around him and being able to fuck him just like in his fantasies. Him begging for more and John giving it to him…..hard. John felt he had achived it when he heard Sherlock cry out at every thrust.

 

John kept ramming his cock in and out of Sherlock. It didn’t take long for both of them to come. John pulled out and collapsed next to Sherlock who lay on his stomach. He then heard sobbing noises and looked at Sherlock. He had tears running down his face.

 

”Sherlock?! You ok? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?!” John felt panicked. Had he hurt Sherlock so much he started crying? He stopped thinking when he felt a hand on his and looked at Sherlock worried.

 

”I’m fine, really. It’s just, I have never felt so much pleasure before so I guess I got overwhelmed by it” He then gave a small laugh. ”I haven’t cried in years. And now I cry in front of you. I’m sorry John…” John smiled and pulled him into a hug.

 

”Don’t be silly. It’s ok to cry, besides it’s your first time, these things can happen” Sherlock smiled weakly. He had been overwhelmed by the pleasure but most of his tears was because during the sex he had thought that one day John will find someone to love and he will stop seeing Sherlock which means that he will never feel this kind of pleasure ever again. He didn’t want to admit it but he wanted John, badly. ”I think the sex is enough for today. Let’s get some rest and then try out some of the toys. You ok or do you just want to rest?”

 

”I’m fine, I just need to get my strength back and then we can play again” Sherlock grinned which made John smile. He pulled Sherlock body towards his, turned over towards the small table, sat the alarm for an hour later and drifted off to sleep under the duvet. He woke up 40 minutes later and looked at the time. They had about 1 hour and 30 minutes left. He then looked at Sherlock and saw tears running down his cheeks. He was still sleeping but John could see on his face that he was probably having a nightmare of some kind.

 

”Sherlock?” he said, no response. ”Sherlock!” He shook him and his eyes opened. He was gasping and looking around scared. He got eye contact with John who put his hands on his face and held him in place. ”Shh, it’s ok, I’m here. It was only a bad dream. You’re safe now, it’s alright” Sherlock hugged John hard and buried his face in his chest, listening to John’s heart, the sound soothing him. ”What did you dream of?”

 

Sherlock swallowed. He wanted to tell John the truth but he knew that John was a customer and only came here for the sex and would never fall in love with him. ”I…I was being attacked” He avoided John’s eyes which he noticed.

 

”Sherlock, I know when you are lying. Please tell me” John said gently and started stroking Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock hid his face beneth John’s chin and refused to say anything. ”You don’t trust me?”

 

”I trust you…” Sherlock’s voice was a whisper. ”It’s just….It’s embarrassing”

 

”A nightmare that is embarrassing? That’s a first” Sherlock could hear the laughter in his voice but smiled at it. He then felt John’s hand on his chin forcing him to look at him. John leaned in and kissed him sweetly. When they released each other Sherlock took a deep breathe.

 

”I dreamt that you had found yourself a lover and that you never came back here. You just left me here….to rot, all on my own” John felt his heart break at the words and he saw the tears in Sherlock’s eyes.

 

”Sherlock…..I would never do that to you”

 

”But you have to find yourself a lover sooner or later, and then you will forget all about me”

 

”Why would I find myself a new lover when I already have one?” John said and then realised what he had said and blushed. Sherlock looked at him confused.

 

”So you already have one? Then why are you coming here? You cheating on him?” John sighed and held Sherlock’s face with both his hands to make them have eye contact.

 

”Sherlock….I meant you” Sherlock’s eyes got big but he didn’t say anything. ”I…..have been falling in love with you these past months. I am completely and utterly mad about you and I can’t stop thinking about you. I want to make you feel good, I want to protect you and I want to be with you. That’s why I gave you the key. I lied about the reason though. The real reason is that I want you to move in with me, hopefully quit this job and stay with me. I don’t mind paying for you like this but I hate it as well because I want you to be mine, and only mine. I can’t stand the thought of you having sex with other customers or them touching you”

 

”You…..You love me?” Sherlock whispered, afraid his own voice would disappear of all the feelings he had at the moment.

 

”Yes Sherlock, I love you” John said and gently kissed him. Sherlock had tears streaming down his face.

 

”I love you too John” he whispered against John’s mouth. He only smiled. ”Since we have got around 1 hour and 15 minutes left how about another round, I give you an amazing blow job, shower and then we go back to your place along with my toys?” John grinned.

 

”Not a bad idea. I had something else planned though”

 

”Tell me”

 

”I would like you to ride me first, shower together and then off to my place to continue with the toys and all? You are going to make me hard in the cab on the way home anyway” Sherlock grinned.

 

”I don’t mind” He was about to kiss John when he stopped him.

 

”Sherlock…just to clear this between us, will you quit your job here and leave with me?”

 

”I would love to. I didn’t want to work here anyway so I will go with you” John smiled and kissed him. Sherlock then rolled them around so he was on top. John started grabbing his ass and massaging his buttcheeks which made Sherlock moan loudly. He grabbed John’s cock and started pumping it slowly before holding it steady.

 

”Ready?” John nodded. Sherlock held him steady and sank down until he was fully inside of him. Both of them groaned and gasped loudly at the feeling. Sherlock then lifted his body just so the tip of John’s cock was still inside before dropping down again carefully. John moaned loudly and started bucking his hips up to meet Sherlock’s rythm. He started going faster and was now slamming down his body. He could feel his own orgasm starting to build inside of him and his vision going blurry because of the heat but kept on going until both of them came, gasping for air and collapsing together.

 

”You….are bloody amazing” John said while trying to breathe. Sherlock grinned and sat up. He carefully got up and laid down next to John. It only took them a few minutes before their breathing was back to normal and then decided to take a shower. They got dressed, packed their things before going downstairs. At the reception stood Irene who saw them coming down.

 

”Done for the day?” she asked looking at Sherlock. He smiled a wicked smile back.

 

”Not really no. We’re going to his place now to continue”

 

”But Sherlock….what about your job?”

 

”I didn’t have any other customers except for John and besides, I love him and want to be close to him. He loves me back so I’m quitting my job and moving in with him starting today. Laterz!” They walked out hand in hand while laughing at Irene’s face.

 

They took a cab back to John’s apartment at 221B Baker Street and went inside. John showed him around the flat before they sat down at the couch clinging to each other.

 

”John?”

 

”Yes my love?”

 

Sherlock blushed a bit at the name. ”What am I supposed to do now?”

 

”How do you mean?”

 

”Well, my money came from my customers but now am I unemployeed. I don’t want you to work for the both of us so I want to work as well” John smiled.

 

”I actually thought about that already. I have an old friend of mine, Greg Lestrade. He works as a detective at Scotland Yard and I spoke to him about you and your deduction skills last time we met. He sounded interested in your skills and wanted to meet you. And if you don’t want to work at Scotland why not become a detective with your own business? I have my job but I would love to help you out. I know you would be a perfect detective”

 

”You think so?”

 

”I know so. Now let’s head into the bedroom so we can play with the toys you brought”

 

Sherlock grinned. ”So you will never get tired of me? As a person, sexually or as your lover”

 

John laughed. ”Impossible. First of all you turn me on like no one ever has before, you are intelligent, straight forward and kind. Besides, we have just started trying out the sex parts so we have a long way ahead of us and a lot of new things to try” Sherlock giggled. ”What?”

 

”Nothing, I just thought it was quite funny”

 

”What was?”

 

”That I found love in the most unexpected place on earth”

 

”Well, it’s not impossible, which was proven earlier today. And if it’s you and me then it will work out. I am sure of it”

 

”Me too”

 

”Now get your sexy ass away from the couch and let’s head over to the bedroom shall we?” John asked so Sherlock grinned. He then put his hand om John’s cock and started touching it through his jeans. He moaned and looked at Sherlock.

 

”I can be quite slow sometimes so you will have to order me around so that I really understand what you mean. Or else I can be very naughty” Sherlock’s voice was low, sexy and filled with lust. John swallowed, he had trouble controlling himself. He breathed and then looked up.

 

”Well then, maybe I will have to take control then so that you understand better” Sherlock smirked.

 

”Please do sir, I have been very naughty” John’s control snapped. He grabbed Sherloc, hung him over his shoulder and quickly walked into the bedroom and tossed him on the bed. He then crawled onto the bed so he was on top of him.

 

”I love you Sherlock”

 

”I love you too John” He kissed him.

 

After several hours with more love-making, playing with toys and all they lay in their bed completely spent.

 

”So John….did you find what kind of type of men you are attracted to?”

 

”Yes I did. Tall, slim figure, black hair, deep sexy voice, breathetaking deep eyes and their name must be Sherlock” Sherlock smiled. ”Now sleep, I have work in the morning and you have an interview with Lestrade”

 

”You do realise that we have mostly spent the last 8 hours having sex right?”

 

”Meaning?”

 

”Both of us will be sore tomorrow so I would recommend you call in sick”

 

”Hm…spend all day in bed with you or stay 8 hours at the clinic working…? I guess I will have to call in sick early in the morning”

 

”I love you John” He kissed John sweetly before cuddling close to him.

 

”Love you too my love. Sweet dreams” He gently kissed Sherlock’s head before falling asleep.


End file.
